2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Liechtenstein
2P Liechtenstein is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Colour". She is not as developed in the terms of appearance or personality as some of the more popular characters. She received the human name Elise Vogel. Attributes Appearance 2P Liechtenstein has blonde hair, in a chin-length bob cut like her brother, light blue eyes, and carries a dagger with her. Like her counterpart, she used to have long hair in two braids, but she cut to look like 2P Switzerland and doesn't like to admit she did it to look like him. Instead of a ribbon, she wore a red plain headband bought by her brother that has the least feminine look but feminine enough so she wouldn't be mistaken for a boy. Although this doesn't fit her chin-length bob cut. She wears a resembling maroon uniform from her brother. But sometimes she's wearing a green military jacket to avoid people thinking she likes her brother and admitting it. She also wears fingerless gloves and brown boots. On a few occasions, she prefers to wear short, revealing clothes than a long sleeved dress. Such as shorts, tank tops and long skirts. She also wouldn't like it if anyone gives her a headband with girly accessories (Ex. Bows, ribbons and flowers). If Switzerland gives her one, she couldn't decide to keep it or not. Second Interpretation Another suggested appearance of 2P Liechtenstein. She is shown wearing a green soldier shirt and green soldier pants, or an ace bandage around her chest with a green skirt with a buckle. she wears boots and is normally shown with a knife. Personality and Interests She is described as being high-tech like her counterpart but she rarely offers anyone help, and has a rude, informal and tomboyish attitude towards everyone, including her older brother. But she has a soft spot for 2P Switzerland. Despite being rude towards 2P Switzerland, she 2P Liechtenstein is tough and almost careless of other people. If she were to meet her counterpart, she would be disgusted of her lady-like sweet personality. She is capable of fighting with her dagger, which is almost why she doesn't want her brother to look after too much. She seems to be more protective to him than him being protective to her. Alternatively, 2P Liechtenstein gave 2P Switzerland a gift as not being a pair of pajamas but a golden cross than matches the one he had on his beret. Trivia According to the list of human names for 1P Liechtenstein, Himaruya made a list of possible human names he liked as Erika, Tutsia, Elise, and Eva, with Vogel as a possible surname. However, Eva and Elise was removed for unknown reasons. And Tutsia (ツーツィア) led some confusion as it didn't seem to exist as a name, even when romanized. Leaving out Erika as 1P Liechtenstein's given name. It was decided that Elise would be her counterpart's given name.http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Human_names#Liechtenstein References * http://royalxkings.deviantart.com/art/2P-Liechtenstein-498364190 * https://animatedobjectsshows.deviantart.com/art/Hetalia-2P-Liechtenstein-722165402 Gallery 2p liechtenstein.png|design by Royalxkings Category:Europe Category:Female Category:Countries